inuyasha truth or dare?
by cleo873
Summary: inuysha, kagome, miroku, sango, shippo, sesshomaru and kouga play truth or dare. this is my first story so please let me know what you think of it


**truth or dare **

"Tell me again why we're doing this" said inuyasha.

"aren't you excited to play inuyasha?" said kagome "look, even sesshomaru wants to play"

"I just can't wait to make my brother do whatever I want" sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"see!" replied inuyasha

"inuyasha stop being such a baby" kagome said

"im not a baby! If anyone is the baby here it's you, you're the one who wanted to play this baby game in the first place!"

"hey she's not the only one that wants to do this, I know this will be fun" says miroku.

"Touch my ass and you're dead" sango says while glaring at him. Miroku moved slowly away from sango looking scared.

"lets start this so I can have some fun with my woman" kouga said

"Hey don't you dare think about touch her!!!!" inuyasha shouted at kouga. Kagome thinks of a way to make them stop fighting and she says "ok I'll start, inuyasha truth or dare". inuyasha thinks for a moment "heh bring on the dares ill take on anything." kagome's face lit up. "ok I dare you to sit!" inuyasha falls to the ground and kagome laughs. Inuyasha growls at kagome then says "ok my turn, sesshomaru truth or dare." sesshomaru sat there thinking. "truth" he said in an emotionless tone. "What's with all the eye shadow are you a transvestite or something" inuyasha said and then laughs. "The last person who asked me that ended up in pieces" sesshomaru said with a glare "very small pieces". Sesshomaru thought about who he will pick next. "ill choose inuyasha" he thought to himself. "ok inuyasha truth or dare"

"Do I have to choose"

"Yes you do"

"Ok fine ummm…… dare"

"I dare you to kiss kagome"

" no way am I gonna do that!!!"

"you have to it's the rules"

"ok fine" inuyasha says as he kisses kagome on the lips "there I did it now its my turn ummm….. Kouga truth or dare.

" bring on the dares mutt"

"ok I dare you to leave kagome alone for a whole year not touching her or anything"

"What!!!!" kouga shouted at inuyasha. " I cant go that long without seeing her"

"Inuyasha maybe you are being a bit too harsh" kagome said to inuyasha

"well a month then and not a day less"

"ok ill do that but not any longer then that"

"ok miroku truth or dare"

"Dare"

"ok I dare you to kiss sango." Miroku grins at sango as sango starts to blush. He kisses her then starts to French kiss her.

"Hey I didn't say to French kiss her" kouga shouted. Sango tried to break free from the kiss but miroku wouldn't let her go.

5 minutes later

"Are you done yet!!!" everyone shouts. Miroku stops and lets sango go. Sango's face is bright red and miroku's is happy.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself" inuyasha says. Miroku doesn't say anything. He just sits there grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok now it's your turn miroku" kagome said

"huh…… oh yeah" miroku snaps out of his trance. "Sango truth or dare" Sango knew not to pick dare when asked by a pervert. "ok truth"

"did u like the ki…"

"no!!!!" sango said before he got to finish his sentence. miroku's face went from a grin to a frown in less then a second. Inuyasha rolled around in laughter.

"ok my turn ummm…….. No one has asked shippo yet so I guess ill choose shippo"

"YAY!!!" shippo said as he jumped up and down "ok I choose truth"

"Do you like anyone?"

Shippo started to blush. "no"

"what about that girl we met in the village what was her name again?"

"Hey I only liked satsuki as a friend"

"I can tell your lying. It's written all over your face."

"hey shut up!!!! Kagome inuyasha's being mean!!!"

"inuyasha don't make me say it" kagome said

"fine" inuyasha said as he sits there in a sulk

"ok shippo now its your turn"

"ok ummm….. Kagome truth or dare"

"ummm….dare"

"ok I dare you to ………." shippo whispers the rest in kagome's ear"

"well a dare is a dare……. Ok inuyasha"

"what?" inuyasha looked worried

"sit boy"

Inuyasha fell to the floor and growled at shippo. "shippo what kind of dare is that!!" he shouted at shippo

"that's for earlier when you were being mean"

"whatever if I'm just going to keep falling to the ground like that then I'm not playing this dumb game"

"inuyasha you're still playing whether you like it or not" kagome said to inuyasha

"no im not and you can't make me"

"YES I CAN"

"NO YOU CAN'T"

"YES I CAN"

"NO YOU CAN'T"

"Maybe this will change his mind" miroku said as got some ramen out of kagome's bag and held it out.

"YES I CAN"

"NO YOU CA…." inuyasha started smelling the air when he smelt ramen and turned and faced miroku.

"you want it?".

Inuyasha nodded and stared at the ramen.

"then you have to play"

"fine just give me it" inuyasha snatches the ramen of miroku

"ok I think it's my turn now" kagome looked around to see who to choose next "ummm…….miroku truth or dare"

"truth"

"ok why are you always touching girls butts and don't say its your cursed hand"

"it is!!!!!!" everyone glares at miroku and miroku sighs. "well moving on kagome truth or dare"

"dare but it can't be anything perverted"

"what makes you think it's going to be anything perverted"

"everyone thinks it's going to be something perverted" sango said still glaring at him

"ok ummm…… I got it inuyasha and kouga you two come with me"

"why?" they both say

"you'll see" they all go and appear 5 minutes later with 20 bottles of sake"

"you want me to drink all of these?"

"yes you have to drink all of them as quick as you can"

20 minutes later kagome is giggling like crazy and has drank 20 bottles in 20 minutes.

"wow kagome I didn't know you had it in you" miroku said to kagome as he patted her on the back. "Ok kagome now your turn"

Kagome sat there giggling then suddenly passed out.

"ummm…… what are we going to do now?" sango asked

"hey guys you all playing a game?" naraku said as he appeared. Everyone disappeared in less then a second.

"was it something I said?"

The end


End file.
